


Mage: Chapter 73- Hitting The Checkpoint (Part 2)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [72]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 73- Hitting The Checkpoint (Part 2)

Part 1- Stalking Around

Alex and Adam walked around the destroyed facility keeping a low profile and making sure to make as little noise as possible. They carefully crept past the lifeless guards as the sounds of sirens filled their ears.

“What the hell do you think happened here?” Asked Alex.

“Can’t say for sure, but if I had to guess id say someone else had the same idea as us,” Adam replied.

“You think that someone was trying to break out of Lemia?”

“It seems likely, probably someone else who survived the attack, I just hope that our guy survived whatever it was that happened here.”

The pair came to a door at the end of the hallways. Alex leaned in and placed his ear against the door and listened hearing nothing behind it. he stood back up and reached his hand out and grabbed the handle and turned it before pushing it open. The pair stood outside the door leading into a small monitoring room with an overturned table sitting close to the back wall. As Alex went to enter the room he heard a quiet clicking sound barely audible over the siren. He quickly jumped backward taking cover behind the doorway as a loud bang sounded out and a bullet came speeding through the doorway. Adam took cover behind the other side of the door and drew his weapon. Alex reached out his hand causing his blade to appear in a cloud of smoke in it.

“Look’s like someone’s alive after all.”

“Yeah, let’s remedy that before he gets us first.”

“Huh… good luck with that assholes,” came a man's voice from behind the table followed by another loud bang and bullet shooting through the doorway.

“Who are you calling an Asshole, we’re not the one’s who shot first here!” Alex yelled back in reply.

“Hang on a second … was that English? Are you Sabastian?”

“Maybe I am maybe I’m not, that depends, who are you guys?”

Adam swiveled out from behind frame to stand in the doorway. He raised his hands above his head as he walked further into the room.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?”

“We’re not here to hurt you, we’re friends.”

There was a brief moment of silent tension as Adam and Alex waited to see what the man's reaction would be. After a few seconds, the man popped out of his cover pointing his gun square at Adam.

“Funny… I don’t recall having any friends that look like you.”

“We’re with the army, we were deployed to Lemia to protect the president during the peace meeting.”

“Yeah and you really did a great job at that, remind me how the president is doing again nowadays,” Sabastian said as he lowered his gun.

Alex entered the room cautiously

“That’s exactly why we were here, we need to get back home so we can te…”

“I know exactly why you’re here, same reason as your friends, at least you guys seem more reasonable then they were.”

“Friends?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, all those people who stormed in here guns blazing. I locked myself in here so I could make something of a last stand but they never ended up finding me… what? you telling me you didn’t know about them?”

“No. we’ve been on our own since the attack,” Alex chimed in.

“Huh… well then, guess I jumped the gun a bit,” Sabastion said as he moved out from behind the table. He reached his hand out in front of him. “I’m Sabastian but I guess you already know that.”

Adam reached his hand out to shake Sabastions.

“I’m Adam,”

Alex raised his hand up half-heartedly to wave.

“Hey, I’m Alex.”

“Good to meet both of you. But if you guys weren’t with the guys who stormed this place that still leaves the question of who the hell it was.”

Part 2- Stealth Mission

Liz raised her hand up through the air causing the two balls of dense blue ice to form in front of her. She popped out of her cover and pushed her hand forward sending the balls flying towards the two guards who blocked their path down the hall. The guards turned to notice Liz only millisecond before the ice slammed into their heads, shattering and knocking them unconscious. Tia quickly broke cover as well and ran over to the guard, checking to make sure they were completely out. He stood up and moved across the hall to a door. He pushed the door open slightly and peeked into the room. Liz walked over to Tia’s side.

“Looks like this room is clear, we can hide them in here,” Tia said.

“Come on help me move them.”

Tia and Liz walked back over to the bodies and grabbed one each. They dragged them into the empty room before exiting and closing the door behind them. Tia and Liz continued to walk down the hall keeping as low of a profile as possible and staying completely silent. They reached a staircase leading up to the next level.

“Looks like we’ve cleared out this whole level, you wanna take a quick breather before we continue?” Tia asked.

“I’m good, we don’t have enough time to be taking breaks anyway,” Liz replied.

“That sounds good to me.”

Liz took a step forward to walk up the stairs before feeling a hand grab her on the arm and pull her back. She turned around to see Tia grabbing her.

“What? what's up?”

“Look,” Tia said as he pointed up to the top of the staircase.

Disguised amongst the shadows of the wall at the top of the wall was a small security camera scanning the walls with a small red light blinking on and off as it moved back and forth. Liz took a step back making certain she was out of the camera's sight.

“Geez thank's, that was close,” Liz said.

She raised her hand up to point towards the camera. A light blue mist began to shoot out of the palm of her hand and slowly drifted over to the camera forming a thick crystal of ice over the Lens. Liz turned to look at Tia, nodded before the pair both took of once again.

“How long we got until the deadline?” Liz asked.

Tia looked down at his watch.

“Thirteen minutes, then we’ll be on our own,” Tia replied.

“We should probably pick up the pace then.”

As the pair walked down the long hall a door at the end suddenly came swinging open and a man walked into the hall from it. The man immediately made eye contact with the pair at the other end of the hall. There was an awkward eye contact between the two groups that seemed to go on for an eternity. The man suddenly broke the standoff as he quickly reached down to his belt and scrambled to pull his radio off of it. Tia grabbed his pistol from his holster as Liz lunged forward and moved her hand through the air in front of her with blue mist trailing behind it. Tia pulled the trigger as his gun pointed at the man letting out the click of an empty clip. The man continued to fumble to pull his radio out finally managing to unclip it as the blue mist grew closer and closer. He raised it to his mouth.

“Security brea…!” The man screamed into the radio before being cut off as the blue mist surrounded him.

The mist quickly turned to solid ice around the man encasing him entirely. Liz and Tia waited for a moment at nerves end.

“That was a close one… for a second their I thought we where…” Liz’s words were cut off as the hallway was suddenly bathed in a flashing red light.

A loud siren began to sound out throughout the facility at a near defining level. A voice began to blare through the speakers in Lemian.

“Damn it, we need to get out of here fast,” Tia said with no small amount of urgency in his voice

The sound of footsteps began came from all around getting louder and louder as Liz and Tia planned their next move.


End file.
